Diminsional Cores
by ZaneHikari
Summary: Three cores that can distort time and space. And now, these cores are located on Earth. Can Sol and the others find these cores in time before evil forces do? Just another savage day on planet Earth. Sol/Dizzy, Ky/Jam, slight Sol/Millia
1. Hero Awakens

A/N: I don't own Guilty Gear or its characters

If i did...then Accent Core Plus would've been released for North America by now... XP

Chapter 1: The Hero Awakens

Saturday…Inside the May Ship….Raining…..Cold….

The alarm clock buzzed at 7:00 a.m. One Sol Badguy grumbled while grabbing the noisy clock to see what time it was.

"Why the hell do they wake up at this time of the morning?" Sol whispered, while turning off the alarm clock and shifting back into his covers.

Sol was about to drift into sleep. That was until May came busting into the room.

"Wakey wakey Mr. Sol! Time to get up!"

Sol cursed under his sheets. "Kid…get out".

May pouted. "But it's 7:00 in the morning and we have a lot ahead of us today. So, rise up and come on!"

Sol grumbled. "Fine kid….gosh….give me a few minutes and I'll be down there"

"Okey dokey Sol-san! See ya in a few!" May chirped.

Grumbling, Sol got up, sheds his pink (haha) boxers, and steps into the shower.

10 minutes later, Sol steps out of the steaming shower. He then puts on a blue tank top and white shorts. Then, he walks downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

--

There you go. Positive comments please. Please no flames. This is my first Fanfic for Guilty Gear and I want it to be good. So, any advice you guys can give me will really help :D


	2. Breakfast

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Sol just got his wake-up call from May, and heads down for some breakfast. Just to answer some questions some of my readers might have. Yes, Sol and the others are currently living in the May Ship. I thought I have them living together somewhere, and the May Ship sounded OK at the time. Sorry if this seems confusing XD

As all fanfics start off...I don't own Guilty Gear or its characters

Chapter 2: Breakfast

Sol sat down at his usual spot at the table, between Anji and Jam.

He reaches for a box of Lucky Charms, poured them and milk inside a glass bowl, grabbed a spoon, and started to chow down.

"So, did everyone sleep alright?" Johnny asked everyone.

"I slept well, Johnny!" May beamed, squeezing tightly to the black-coated man.

"That's good to know, May…" Johnny sighed, trying to get feeling back into his body.

"I slept like a baby. Especially with my darling Baiken by my side" Anji explained, while holding Baiken's hand.

Baiken's cheeks were tinted pink. "Oi, don't tell the world about our sleeping habits…"

Anji smiled. "Alright my dear. I'll keep most of the details to ourselves."

"Last night's rest was most relaxing." Ky said, while wiping his mouth.

Jam rested her head against his shoulder. "That's right. It should've been relaxing…after all of the sweaty and hot…" Before Jam could finish her statement, Ky quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Uhh…sweetie. Maybe you shouldn't tell the others ALL that…" Ky said franticly.

Jam's face turned beet red. "Oh…you're right Ky…gomen"

Ky smiled warmly. "It's quite alright. So, Miss Dizzy, how did you sleep last night?"

"Umm…I slept well. No troubles" Dizzy replied with a smile.

"That's good" Johnny said.

Just finishing his cereal, Sol got up, placed his bowl in the sink, grabbed Fireseal from the corner, and headed for the hanger bay.

Dizzy looked up suddenly. "Oh Mr. Sol…did you sleep well?"

Sol stopped when he heard Dizzy's voice. "Yeah." He then walked out the kitchen.

"I'm glad…" Dizzy said, with a whisper.

--

Chapter's short, I know. It will get better as the story progresses. I decided to throw a little Johnny/May and Anji/Baiken into the mix. Comments please and no flames.


	3. Mysterious Pod

A/N: I don't own Guilty Gear or its characters...

Chapter 3: Mysterious Pod

After breakfast, everyone went to do his or her own thing.

Sol was in the gym, working out. Ky was at the engine room, helping cleaning the various machinery with Johnny. May was searching the coordinates to where they're going. Jam was cleaning up the kitchen. Baiken was watching the television. Dizzy was in her room, brushing her hair. Finally, Anji was in the control room, checking the radar.

Anji was bored at the radar, until something strange appeared on the greed grid.

"Hey now…what's this?" the fan user wondered.

Anji clacked on the keyboard to find out what was the mysterious object. He zoomed in to the object, then, it was revealed to be a pod.

Anji grabbed the microphone to the speakers. "Hey guys. I've found a mysterious pod right below us, and it's giving off some weird readings. Ky and Johnny, could you guys go check it out?"

Ky and Johnny looked up from one of the many engines they were cleaning.

"Let's go check this out" Johnny said, using a rag to wipe off an oil smudge.

"Agreed" Ky said.

The two men cleaned themselves off, opening one of the hatches, and leaped down to the pod site.

Ky stepped closer to the unknown pod, which happened to be a light blue color, to see that inside the pod was a unknown blonde woman.

"Hey Johnny, there's a woman in here!" Ky shouted.

Johnny rushed over to where Ky was, and slashed the pod so that it bursts into pieces and the woman laid motionless on the ground.

"Wonder who's this blonde angel is?" Johnny wondered.

"Let's find out" Ky said.

Ky turned the woman over to see her identity. She turned out to be Millia Rage.

"Millia?!" Both Ky and Johnny shouted, confused.

--

Well, that's another chapter down. Sorry for the long update. School...:P. Remember, reviews are great. They'll keep me motivated, so review! And no flames!

Also, there'll be a poll included in the next chapter that'll have something to do with the pairing in the story. So, be on the lookout for that.


End file.
